


The one where everyone celebrates

by Malecftw



Series: A little bub - Tom Holland pregnancy [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, tom holland fluff, tom holland imagine, tom holland x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecftw/pseuds/Malecftw
Summary: Pre-eclampsia (PE) is a disorder of pregnancy characterized by the onset of high blood pressure. When it arises, the condition begins after 20 weeks of pregnancy. In severe disease, there may be red blood cell breakdown, a low blood platelet count, impaired liver function, kidney dysfunction, swelling, shortness of breath due to fluid in the lungs, or visual disturbances. Pre-eclampsia increases the risk of poor outcomes for both the mother and the baby. If left untreated, it may result in seizures at which point it is known as eclampsia.Eclampsia is the onset of seizures (convulsions) in a woman with pre-eclampsia. Pre-eclampsia is a disorder of pregnancy in which there are high blood pressure and either large amounts of protein in the urine or other organ dysfunction. Onset may be before, during, or after delivery. Most often it is during the second half of pregnancy. Following the seizure, there is typically either a period of confusion or coma. Complications include aspiration pneumonia, cerebral hemorrhage, kidney failure, and cardiac arrest.





	The one where everyone celebrates

Prologue - The one where everyone celebrates

‘Tom are you almost ready?’ You shout from the bottom of the mahogany stairs. ‘Yes darling, stop stressing!’ He says as he appears from your shared bedroom, which is located right at the top of the stairs to the right. He slowly makes his way down the stairs and stops on the last step. He’s directly in front of you and you feel his arms snaking their way around your waist. He gently pulls you into his chest and you sigh in subconscious relief. ‘You shouldn’t worry so much. It’s not good for the baby.’ He mumbles into your hair. You squeeze your arms around him. ‘I know, I just want everything to be perfect.’ ‘And it will be.’

A couple of hours later the doorbell rings and you start getting up from the couch. Tom puts a hand on your knee, silently telling you he got it. As he makes his way towards the front door you get up to welcome your guests. You straighten out your summer dress and clasp your hands in each other in anticipation.

First up are Nikki and Paddy. They both hug you and you look at Tom when Paddy doesn’t give you time to crouch down. You had the slightest bump that was barely noticeable but it would just be your luck that Paddy would just feel it at the front door. Thankfully he didn’t realize a thing and you moved closer to the twins who were talking to Tom while waiting for Paddy to release you so they could greet you as well.

‘Wassup sis!’ Sam says in your ear as he hugs you tightly. ‘Nothing much lil bro.’ You squeal as he ruffles your hair during the hug. ‘Hun please I’m taller than you.’ He says as-a-matter-of-factly while he pulls away. ‘Is Sam annoying my favorite sister already?’ Harry says cheekily as he comes up behind Sam. You laugh and walk towards him, embracing him just like everyone else. ‘I’m your only sister Harry. And not even officially yet.’ He pulls away and touches the tip of your nose lightly with his index finger. ‘Exactly.’ ‘Guys guys, give her some space will ya.’ Tom shouts jokingly, closing the front door after Dom makes his way in. You could see the happy lights in his eyes. His entire family together to celebrate. Not that anyone else besides you and Tom knew already. Although that was going to change within the next couple of hours.

Dominic struts over to you and gives you a long warm hug. ‘How are you darling?’ ‘I’m so good Dom, thank you for coming.’ You say smiling into his shoulder. He rubs your back before he pulls back, giving you a warm, gentle smile just like his wife did a couple of minutes prior.

After everyone has gotten their drinks before dinner the living room is filled with cozy chatter. The warmth of the fireplace is dialed down yet still pleasant and you feel completely content. After a little bit of catching up, you and Tom share a look and you stand up figuring it’d be too obvious if you both spoke up. ‘Okay guys, I have a game for you. There’s an object in this house, that leads to a surprise for everyone. Everyone gets to have one guess to which room it’s in and we’ll go from there.’

After a lot of laughs and discussions later Sam had guessed the right room. The kitchen. Tom follows behind everyone knowing not to get involved until the right time. You immediately go to stand next to the working oven and start talking again, everyone looking at you eagerly to find out the next step in the game. ‘Now, I’m very very close to the object. Once you’ve figured out the object there’s going to be some wordplay involved. 

After a good amount of guesses, it becomes clear they’re not gonna figure it out without some help so Tom steps out from behind the family and stands next to you. On the other side of the oven. ‘Okay, guys so I’m super close to the object as well. You basically can’t miss it.’ Tom says as he intertwines your fingers. Sam and Harry looked at each other with a confused look, Paddy’s distracted by petting Tessa and Dominic and Nikki both look at the both of you.

All of a sudden Nikki speaks up. ‘You’re both next to the oven? Has it got something to do with our dinner.’ Tom laughs, a mixture of nerves and excitement filling his heart. You smile and put a strand of hair behind your ear.  
‘Very close mum.’ Tom answers, and he looks at you to lead the surprise again. ‘Okay, so what are we having for dinner?’ Harry crouches down at this to look through the glass of the oven, not being able to get too close cause of the heat. ‘What the… What the hell is that Tom?’ He asks, now even more confused than before. Paddy walks closer towards the oven and Tom puts a hand on his shoulder. ‘Don’t get too close Pads it’s hot.’ Paddy ignores him and looks straight into the oven. 

‘Is that a bun?’ Paddy questions. The entire room is silent, you and Tom don’t know whether to clarify or to let them figure it out on there own. ‘We’re having one bun for dinner?’ Sam exclaims confusion written all over his face. ‘Well, could be two really. Not sure.’ Tom looks at you with horror in his eyes. ‘Please no, y/n. Can you not, one is enough right now.’ You laugh out loud and everyone looks at your exchange. Nikki’s face begins to change and her hands fly up to her mouth while the twins, Paddy and Dom are still confused.

‘Guys come on. What is this?’ You say calmly as you point to the bun. ‘A bun.’ Sam stated. Tom continues. ‘And what’s this?’ He asks as he points to the oven. ‘An oven?’ Dom says hesitantly. Nikki looks towards you as you see tears filling her eyes and you blush, tears filling your eyes as well. Touched by her reaction to the news the boys find so hard to figure out. You try to snap out of it and focus on the guys. ‘So what’s that combined?’ ‘A bun in the oven.’ Paddy exclaims proudly for figuring out the game. 

Everyone except for Nikki looks at the both of you dumbfounded so you decide to make it even more obvious and put both of your hands on your tummy. Tom is still holding your right hand so he shuffles closer to you and puts one hand on your tummy as well. ‘Shut the fuck up.’ Sam says, arms dropping from his waist to his sides. Harry just looks like he’s seen a ghost and Dominic turns to Nikki who now has a couple of tears running down her cheek. ‘We’re getting old. Grandpa and grandma.’ Dom says and Nikki laughs. Paddy turns his head, realization finally sinking in. ‘YOU’RE HAVING A BABY?!?!’ He breaks the comfortable, shock-filled silence and everyone laughs. This also makes everyone snap out of the shock and before you know it you’re being surrounded by the twins first. ‘If it’s two buns you better name them Sam and Harry Jr.’ Harry says while fist bumping Tom before hugging you again, although this time tighter. Tom smiles but shakes his head while Harry’s not looking, making you giggle.

‘You guys I can’t believe I’m going to be an uncle at 20. You little rascals!’ Sam says, grinning from ear to ear. He envelops you into one of many hugs and cups your head. ‘I’m going to be the cool uncle. Don’t worry about Harry I’ll keep him in check.’ ‘I don’t doubt you will Sam.’ You whisper, wrapping your arms around his waist tightly for a second.

Whilst Paddy is hugging your leg, Dominic comes up to hug you as well. After he pulls away he looks you straight in the eyes, sighing before speaking. ‘You’re making me feel very old here y/n. But you’re going to be the most stunning mum and this little wonder is going to be loved no matter what.’ You chuckled and wiped away a stray tear. ‘Gosh, Dominic you’re making me cry.’ After giving you a few more words of encouragement he moves towards Tom so now Nikki is in front of you. Her hug is different. It’s a hug from one mother to another. Her arms are wrapped around your neck and she kisses your cheek. ‘I just want you to know darling that no matter what happens, whenever you need our help we are completely here for you. Me and my boys have adored you from the moment Tom brought you home for your first Christmas and we haven’t stopped adoring you. Tom’s not the only lucky one to have you in his life and we all love you so much. Thank you for giving us this gift.’ You nod beaming with happiness and pride, too choked up to say anything.

After a lot more baby talk it’s finally time for dinner. Under the bun, there was a fully prepared casserole cause let’s be real, no one wants just a bun for dinner.  
While you look over at the entire family sat at your dinner table you sigh in content and Tom notices, putting a hand on your thigh and stealing a kiss.

The start of an adventure surrounded by the people you love the most.


End file.
